chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeleapt Episode 13: The Light Ones Within The Timeless Zone!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text The Timeless Zone, once a Zone that proudly lived by it's name, however, occasionally, the Timeless Zone and the Earth would sync together, and their times would join as one before the synchronization between them ended. A notion made near permanent by the reign of a greedy man by the name of Dominus Quo, who sent out many dark creatures known as Necrovir to both worlds. Opening Try to wait a while, everyone is Totally different from yesterday Try to look for a while Even the silhouette of the side of your face is mature Wait you, your wish to make excuses can be understood Because if the world is like this, nothing is going to get done (Right!) The good breeze (Now!) I want to breathe, can't be helped, can't be helped Tomorrow my wind will blow so Keep the doors in the world open Tomorrow my wind will blow so Your cowardice will be blown away completely A gorgeous life! The gate, in the form of a glowing violet door, had appeared, the door would seemingly lead nowhere to anyone who saw it, but those who opened it were to pass zones if they were still intertwined. Intertwining happened between the same hours every day. Once in the morning, once in the afternoon and three times during the night. A gate could be created from the Timeless Zone to the earth at any time, so for the most part, they were safe. When they walked into the door, the portal started to take them through the zones. However, something happened, a black strike similar to lightning hit each of the six teenagers, causing them to fall apart. Large pain stuck through their chests as they tried a futile attempt at reaching each other. They were in the Timeless Zone for the first time, and they had already taken their first problem. Seperation. ---- It had seemed that Takeshi was somewhere unfamilliar, whether he was unconscious or had just gotten here was something he didn't know. One thing he did know is that this was probably the Timeless Zone. He did vaguely remember opening the gate. Well... He definitely wasn't home, so it must have been the Timeless Zone. Takeshi sighed, and sat up, kicking a rock which previously made his back irritable. He exhaled, and looked around him. The foliage was something different, it wasn't necessarily beautiful, but there was a charm to it. A dark charm, specifically. "I wonder where the others could be..." He thought out loud, it wasn't like there was anyone around to hear him. Though, the wind blew in the sound of a voice, as if it were a response to him. However, he ignored it, it was probably some stupid mirage from this place, he thought. He decided to walk in some direction, ot particularly sure where or why, but as long as he met someone on the way there he would at least be content. Steps, steps, steps, nothing, not even a single being was around this area, it was like a wasteland, in fact, the grass started to look dead, too. It was as if everything around him was dying, every time he looked at something, everything else looked gradually more diminished and poisonous. The ambience of the Timeless Zone turned into a dark, overwrought breeze. The worst though, was that the voices in the wind become more prominent, whispers of deep denial and despair. The voices of those close to him, his friends, his family, his classmates, discouraging him constantly, fatiguing him with the darkness of their words. His knees scraped across the floor, and the rest of his body thudded down with it, into the dust, where grass had previously lived. ---- "So how'd ya find him?" "He was simply laying unconscious in the grass, he must have hallucinated. It's a small effect some darker areas of this place are. But you already knew that. This guy's your friend, right?" "Mhm. We have the same abilities." "You mean those stones you have? You're doing something about that dictator guy, right?" "Yeah, him. I think he has as much to do with the Necrovir in our world as he does here." "Sweet! You know, it's great to have you back, Trevor, you can visit any time, okay? I hope you guys do end up taking care of that Quo Petoolo guy." "Yeah, thanks... You don't mind 'im staying here, do ya? I'll pay for him if I need to." "Well... It's not that I mind. You guys shouldn't be here for too long, so, I'll make staying nights free for you. A-As long as you pay for services though, okay!?" "Thanks, Ignis." Trevor leant in closer to the Fletchinder... "D-Don't try to kiss me!" An audible grunt from Ignis sounded as she shoved Trevor backwards. "Trevor, you can be SO stupid sometimes!" "Ain't that my charm?" "Th-There's no charm to that, y'big pervo!" "Whatever... Anyway, I'll leave you alone with T-K, a'ight?" "...Sure... You go have fun." ---- Takeshi finally came to during the early evening, he was in a futon in a fairly traditional-Japanese looking room. He felt relieved, but at the same time he felt fairly nauseous. Ignis looked at Takeshi, "You're up!" "Huh?" "Oh, someone in the village found you. We know you're from the other Zone, so there's no need to worry about hiding anything from me! One of your friends is here, too. At least that's what he says... But I trust him, he can talk a lotta crap sometimes, but, he's a nice guy." Ignis giggled, Takeshi smiled in return, sitting up, he knew who she was talking about. "Where is he now?" "He's out... Not sure where, he wasn't specific. Anyway, you've gotta lotta resting to do, so just sit tight, okay?" "Y-Yeah, alright, give the person who found me my thanks." "I'll do it soon. For now though, I have to keep an eye on you." "Okay... Um... I'm Takeshi." "Ignis." "Alright." Cue an awkward silence, before Ignis sprung up. "Oh! How about you take a bath? That'll make you feel better, right? We have a few baths free, and there's not much other people here, so it'll be just you." "Umm... Sure, I guess... Hey, Ignis. Thanks." "No problem!" ---- Takeshi was sat down, surrounded by water, it felt warm and invigorating. But the thing mostly on his mind was his friends. 'You know... I wonder if they're all okay... Maybe Kobo has his stone or something. I hope the others aren't alone like I was.' It was at that moment when another figure entered the room. Takeshi looked up to see Trevor get in next to him. "What are you doing in here!?" "The same reason you are!" Trevor grinned at Takeshi and winked, as if he were supposed to be in on something. "Th-There's other rooms that're empty and you choose to come in with me!?" "I was just gonna say hi... Y'know, I'm glad you're okay, T-K. I hope I'm not the only one who's worried about the others." "Yeah, you're not. It was worrying about the others that got me sick in the first place. Though I think the thing I'm worried about most is the people at home. There's nobody there to protect them, since we're here." "Well, y'never know, maybe someone did something pretty cool back there." "That's true..." "...Man, T-K, you're smaller than I thought--" "That's it! Get out!" ---- Takeshi sat on the futon he woke up on, next to Ignis. "I hate Trevor, the perv." Ignis sighed. "I'm with ya there, but..." "But?" "Well, if you're really part of this group, then he's done a pretty good job leading you, it's not every day that someone's strong enough to be able to open the gate between the worlds. It's practically unheard of here." "Unheard of? You mean like nobody does it at all?" "I guess I do. Trevor did a pretty good job bringing you all together, I assume. Though, I wasn't there, so I wouldn't exactly know. But from my own point of view..." "Hm?" "Trevor's a pretty nice guy, like, ever since he first came to this village, there's been something about him. Like, he's some sort of knight or something, I always feel so protected around him, even if he's a bit of a desperate pervert..." "Ignis, I think you might be in love. You should tell him or something." Ignis' tone became irritable. "I'm not in love! That's stupid, you're so stupid, Takeshi. Stupid, stupid!" "I'm just playing around... But the choice is yours. ...Anyway, I'm gonna get some rest now." Takeshi lay down. Ignis sighed. "Alright. G'night, Takeshi." ---- Takeshi was woken up the following morning to chatter outside, from the view he had from the futon, he couldn't particularly see what was happening. Ignis looked outside the window, "Man, there's a ruckus going on outside, I hear that little girl came back." "Lemme tell ya somethin', little man. Natty here is nothing but trouble, she steals, she causes ruckus, she's nothin' but a bunch of problems. Just like you'll be if you ever get close to 'er." Ignis sighed, "The people of this village treat her like trouble, she's just a little girl... I mean, she has broken the laws sometimes, but she's just a little girl, she doesn't have a home or parents around anymore. If you ask me, this is that stupid alligator's fault." "Alligator?" "That old guy, Laverne. He's so cranky and mean, especially to her. But the village treat him like an elder because he's wise or something, they've never proven themselves right with that, they just follow everything he says." Trevor burst in after that, "T-K, look outside!" "Hm?" "That's Seung outside, with that old guy. Y'know, people like that guy are really infuriatin'." "Yeah... Well, we can't let Seung handle this on his own, can we?" "Don't bullcrap to me! You sent her for a task that you knew she couldn't accomplish just to get rid of her! Someone as ugly and rude as you'd do such a thing, wouldn't you?" That was definitely Seung's voice. Nodding in unison, Takeshi and Trevor started to step out, keeping their ears open for the ongoing chatter. "It's not like we had a choice! Who could even kill that damn thing?" The crowd was about to chatter, but the inn's doors opened. "We will! We'll do it!" The gleam of stones amber and cerluean glistened from the Timeless Zone's light, Takeshi and Trevor stood out, holding their stones Allegiance and Ascendancy not too far from their chests as the inn's doorbell jingled. Ending Beyond the skies Beyond the sea A bit of uneasiness can become hope As I walk on this earth What sort of encounters am I here to find? Although my thoughts are scattered I hold back my stirring heart And believe in the future enveloped by your voice Our journey has only just begun Connecting to an unknown extent our dreams and bonds to each other The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight And overcome the darkness to what lies beyond tomorrow Up Next Seung: I can't wait to teach that stupid croc a lesson or two Yeo: You need to calm down, Seung... Seung: You don't understand! This guy is a total pain in the ass! Yeo: Seung, you seriously need to siddown a minute... Or an episode. Seung: No! No way! I'm not sitting an episode out. Yeo: Too bad. Yeo: '''Up Next: A Bright Red Fandango! Colors of Red Join Together! Seung: No wait! I need screentime! Yeo: Bye! Seung: Please!! 3K's notes NEW OPENING AND ENDING AF. also delayed af. blame mcm. Also, I should say that the formatting problems on the previous episode will be fixed ASAP. Deepest apologies. anyhowwhatnotwhooziechoosie,'' since there was a new opening and ending, what did you think of them?'' Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! Category:Timeleapt